The Hogwarts Games
by Ayra Rider
Summary: Hermione expects the new year to be normal.But the Ministry of Magic is interferring at Hogwarts making student tributes participate in the The Hogwarts Games,a survival test leaving only one victor.Will Hermione escape unscathed?or be a victim in games?


**Chapter One**

Hermione couldn't be happier to go back to Hogwarts.

The train was boarding young students, readying for departure to Hogwarts for another wonderful year. Hermione gripped the handle to her school bag tightly as she took a deep breath. It was her sixth year going back to Hogwarts she couldn't wait to get it over with. The only thing that made this year worth it was Ron and Harry.

She went on her tippy toes looking for any sign of the two boys; scanning the crowd for a sea of red hair.

That's when she heard her name.

"Hermione?"

Hermione whipped her head around to see the two things she had been looking for. Her face went into an immediate genuine smile. Her eyes first went to Ron, he looked like he had grown an inch taller with his red hair longer than the last time she saw him. She then looked to Harry; his messy dark hair had grown longer to, almost covering his scar completely, his eyes glowing from happiness. Ginny was right beside him of course

"Looking for us?" Ron said with a wide grin.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. Hermione walked quickly toward them and pulled them in for a hug as soon as she was close enough to grab them tight.

"Hermione we just got here let us breath," Harry said as he pretended to be suffocating.

Hermione let them go not being able to keep a smile off of her face.

"Can you believe it's time for another year already?" Hermione said.

"It didn't come fast enough in my opinion," Harry said shrugging his bag over his shoulder.

"Maybe this year can finally be somewhat normal?" Hermione said hopefully knowing that their lives were _never _normal.

Harry scoffed teasingly, "Hogwarts normal?"

Hermione laughed looking to Ron. His face was smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes, like he was hiding something.

Hermione gave him a curious look, "What is it Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione to Harry then back to Hermione.

"It'll have to wait till were on the train, I don't want anyone overhearing us," Ron said in a low voice.

Hermione stomach dropped, this wasn't going to be good.

"My dad told me about something that's going to be happening at Hogwarts this year... Let's just say I don't think this year is going to be like anything we thought it would be," He said looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening.

"Ron!" Ginny scolded speaking for the first time, "You know that were not supposed to tell anyone."

Hermione's eyes furrowed.

"What's going on? What do you mean it's not going to be like we thought?" Harry questioned.

"Gin this is Harry and Hermione, I tell them _everything,_" Ron said ignoring Harry's questioning looking at her like she was stupid.

"I know that," She snapped quickly, "Just wait, I don't want anyone listening on our conversation," She said looking around and the passing students.

"Tell us wha-" Hermione started to say getting irritated but Harry cut her off.

"Fine," Harry responded, "But once we get on the train you're going to tell us what this is all about,"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The three were finally sitting in an empty compartment away from the hustle of students. Ginny left saying something like she had to find Luna and Neville, leaving Hermione, Harry and Ron alone at last. The trio sat in an empty compartment glad to finally be alone to hear what was going to be happening at Hogwarts.

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron amazed when he told them the news.

"The Hogwarts Games?" Harry questioned as He and Hermione looked at Ron like he was growing two heads.

"Yeah that's what dad said," Ron said popping another every flavored bean into his mouth, "I wasn't supposed to hear anything but I overheard mum and dad arguing how the games would be too dangerous even if it is to learn self-defense for the war. My guess it's like some survival game that Hogwarts is making up for us to get some experience before we get into the real world."

Hermione looked at him unbelievably, "But that's a horrible way to get us prepared! It's only going to make the houses hate each other more."

Ron shrugged, "That's just what I overheard from mum and dad, maybe Dumbledore has something else up his sleeve from this, he usually always does."

"But it couldn't be real right?" Harry said, "We won't actually have to hurt other students in the arena?"  
>"No Dumbledore would <em>never <em>allow that," Hermione said cutting off Ron before he could speak, "The Hogwarts Games can't be that dangerous."

"But look at what happened two years ago with the tri wizard cup, people _die _from stupid ideas like this," Harry said getting angry remembering Cedric's death.

But just then the trio's conversation was interrupted by the compartment door of the train sliding open to reveal the person they least wanted to see. Hermione's heart dropped at the sight of Draco Malfoy and his trusty side men Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well well look who's figured out what's going on at this year at Hogwarts," He said smirking, propping himself against the compartment door, "You know if you don't want people listening to your conversations, I suggest you keep your voices down."

Hermione was about to retort when Malfoy spoke again.

"Did you have to eave's drop Weasel or did your dad trust you enough to just tell you?" Malfoy questioned as if he already knew the answer.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron snarled his hands clenching into fists.

Malfoy's smirk widened, he knew he had hit a nerve, and the truth.

"My dad said that The Hogwarts Games will be quite an event. There even going to have the entire school watching the fights, not to mention updates from the Dailey Prophet every day," He said pausing for a reaction.

Hermione's face grew into anger, "That's absurd! They wouldn't have the school watch them fight," She paused for a moment as she saw that Malfoy's face was still a smirk, "Would they?"

He only smirked, "I guess you'll just have to find out at the feast that I'm right, as always" He added looking at her up and down observing her fear.

"Come on Crabbe, Goyle," Malfoy said shutting there compartment door without another word.

Harry glared at the compartment door in frustration, "How is it that Malfoy always knows more about these things before anyone else?" Harry said angrily.

"Because his dad can't keep his mouth shut that's why," Hermione said also mad at Malfoy's knowledge of these sorts of events that happen at Hogwarts.

"Why can't dad just tell me and get it over with?" Ron said in annoyance, "I hate having to find out when everyone else does,"

There was a pause between the trio for a moment before Hermione spoke.

"Whatever's going on this year at Hogwarts... It's nothing like we thought this year would be like," Hermione said looking out the compartment window seeing Hogwarts come into view as a learch in her stomach grew, _so much for a normal year_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Students were all piled in the Great Hall as the trio sat eagerly waiting to hear the welcome back speech that was to explain and or confirm their fear of a Hogwarts Game. For the first time in her life Hermione was actually eager to hear the speech instead of worried about filling her stomach. She didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good.

She looked up to the stage as she found that Dumbledore was not alone sitting in the grand seat. The minister of Magic was here.

"You guys, the minister of Magic is here," She whispered urgently to them.

Ron's face grew confused as both he and Harry's eyes went straight to the head table; she saw their eyes grow guarded as they both looked back at her questioning.

"Something tells me that the Hogwarts Games wasn't Dumbledore's idea," Hermione said as worry grew on her face.

The great hall suddenly grew silent as Dumbledore stood ready to address the students of Hogwarts Witch craft and Wizardry.

"Welcome my dear students," Dumbledore said sweetly smiling with his mouth but it wasn't reaching his twinkling eyes enough to be believable, "Myself and the staff here at Hogwarts all welcome you to this glorious year. We welcome the first years hoping that you will come to think of Hogwarts as a second home where you feel safe," He said pausing as she saw Hagrid puff out loudly rolling his eyes, but Dumbledore continued without missing a beat, "It will be a good year… But for those who are above the age of sixteen listen closely to what I am about to explain."

Hermione's hopes for a normal year disappeared as she saw the sullen look as Dumbledore proceeded with his speech.

"The minster has informed me that he would like to address you on the changes that are going to be taking place this year at Hogwarts and I shall allow him to do so, be warned this is not something to take lightly. Given my choice this would not be allowed under the circumstances, but the ministry has the belief that it will help… given the future ahead of you. So without further introduction, I give you the Minister of Magic," Dumbledore ended as the students gave a confused polite applause wondering what on earth was going on.

The Minister of Magic gave Dumbledore a firm hand shake smiling a fake smile, but underneath Hermione knew that the minister of Magic was cross with Dumbledore lack of support in the situation.

"Good evening my fellow citizens and students," Scrimigour began, "It is good to see you all here and ready to prepare for your futures. Preparing you for your future's is the exact reason why Hogwarts is here, to help you all learn and grow," He paused for a moment for effect, "It is exactly this reason… we believe that it is our duty to prepare you for what's out there in the real world,"

Harry snorted as he rolled his eyes unbelievably, Hermione couldn't help but secretly agree with him.

"So given the dangerous circumstances, we need to prepare the older ones for what there about to face… And so, The Ministry of Magic have decided to host what is called _The Hogwarts Games_," He said pausing.

A wave of whispering went throughout the Great Hall as Hermione's heart sunk, so it was all true. Ron's dad, Malfoy's warning, it was really going to happen. She threw a glance at Harry and Ron, they were both giving her the same look of worry that she had been wearing.

"Settle down," The Minister said as the hall went quite once again, "The games rules are as follows. There will be four tributes from each house that will enter the games either of the age sixteen or seventeen, no younger will be allowed to be admitted to the games. These sixteen tributes will then be put to a test of their skills they have acquired over the school years to a survival game," He explained as Hermione held her breath for the worst, "No real harm will be inflicted in the game, if you die within the game you are not dead, you merely lose and are taken out of the game. The goal is simple, stay alive," He said with a smile which in Hermione's opinion looked at little to evil for her liking, "The way we will pick our four contestants from each house is simple, we will have students volunteer from each house and from there, each house will get to vote on who they would like there contestants to be," He said pausing for a moment.

"This is ridiculous, he can't be serious who would want to volunteer," Hermione whispered across the table to Ron and Harry.

"I can think of some," Harry said glaring at the overly excited Slytherin table.

"Now as for the winner," The minister continued, "They will win a hundred thousand gallons," Another wave of excited whispers went across the room but he ignored them, "And as for the top five contestants will also be offered a job at the ministry, as an Auroa."

"So that's what their trying to do," Ron whispered angrily, "They just want the best fighters for themselves at the ministry to help them win in the war,"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the minister, this was all just a game to let them know which of us is a good fighter, to be a pawn in their game.

"Thank you all for your corporation," He said smiling, "We will be taking contestants the day after tomorrow to give you all time to vote and get our contestants ready for what lies ahead."

He ended with a smile as he went and sat back down obviously enjoying our whole reaction to the Hogwarts games.

"Something's not right," Harry whispered, "This isn't going to be good…"

Hermione and Ron silently agreed with them not feeling like eating anymore…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I can't believe Dumbledore would let this happen," Hermione fumed on the red couch as she glared into the fire in the Gryffindor common room, "It's completely mental,"

"I don't think he wanted it to," Harry said, "Did you see his face? His eyes looked like he was going to murder someone. I think the ministry forced him into this, there interfering with Hogwarts _again."_

"Can't they just leave us alone," Ron groaned into a pillow.

A silence crept between the two as thoughts raced through Hermione's mind.

"Who do you think will sign up from Gryffindor?" Hermione asked softly ripping her eyes away from the fire place to Harry and Ron.

"I don't know," Harry said, "But I'm not bloody hell entering you know what happened last time, and I didn't even want to be in that one."

"Anyone is crazy for wanting to enter," Hermione said agreeing.

"I don't know…" Ron said growing red in the ears.

Hermione and Harry's eyes snapped to Ron.

"You're actually thinking about entering?" Hermione said her eyes wide with shock.

Ron immediately went to defense.

"Think about it guys what if we entered? What if we won? All that money the job we've been after since we were little kids, it's all right here for us to win!" He said obviously liking the idea.

"You can't be serious Ronald," Hermione said looking at him like a crazy person.

"Hermione me and my family hardly have any money," Ron said, "I mean you and Harry are fine but what about me? If I get this money and Job I could help our family out with money for life,"

"You're ready to kill people in order to do that," Harry said monotone, "Ron trust me its better if we just don't enter."

"Were not _killing_ people it's a game they won't really die!" Ron said in his defense.

"Ron do you hear yourself?" Hermione said standing up off of the couch, "The ministry is up to something and I don't any part of it, I just think it's best if we don't enter,"

Ron's face turned red, "Fine we'll just watch other people try to kill their fellow class mate's right?"

Harry and Hermione stayed silent not knowing what to say.

Hermione was just about to say something when they heard a tap on the window.

Harry went over to the window immediately opening it to let a small owl into the room away from the cold night.

"There's a note attached to its foot," Hermione said as she and Ron went to the window to join Harry.

Hermione gave the owl a small treat to nibble on as it perched still on Harry's arm. She removed the note from the owl's leg and unfolded the small piece of paper, harry and Ron both looking over her shoulder. The message was short and sweet.

_Come to my office as soon as you can, I have a mission for the three of you._

_ P.S I like Licorice Snaps_

_ - Albus Dumbledore_

The trio exchanged uneasy glances at one another.

**So what do you think good so far?:) Please Review!**


End file.
